vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kimberly AJ
Hello Hello, This is a wiki for song lyrics (more specifically VOCALOID song lyrics), so when a song is added, be sure to add a link to the song, otherwise the page will be deleted. Please read the Song Article Guideline for more information on making pages. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 14:15, May 7, 2017 (UTC) But I don't have a virtual keyboard to make musical patterns yet. How will I get it online? Kimberly AJ (talk) 19:07, May 7, 2017 (UTC) If the song is not yet published anywhere (so not on an album either), it's not supposed to be on this wiki (unless you put it in a personal sandbox, as that is a page with which you can do whatever you want), since the purpose of this wiki is to present original VOCALOID songs. If a person has no way to listen to the song yet, there's no point to adding a page for it here. I can't help you with getting a song online without music, as I don't make music myself. If you want to store your lyrics somewhere, you might want to put it on piapro, since it's pretty common for producers to upload lyrics that belong to a song that does not yet have music. But this is not the place for that. Amandelen (talk) 20:20, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Videos Hello, Please don't post videos in pages. They're not supposed to be there. Amandelen (talk) 19:27, September 20, 2018 (UTC) About uploading images Hello, I don't like being a killjoy, but this wiki has quite strict rules on images which can be uploaded and which can (which can be read here if you're interested). One of these rules is that personal images (for example images which are only used on user profiles) must be uploaded using a photo hosting site like Photobucket or Tinypic for personal images instead. Because of this rule, the file you uploaded (Got a smiley necklace around my neck.jpg) had to be removed. If you need help with linking images from a photo hosting site, feel free to ask me about it! Thank you for your consideration. Amandelen (talk) 14:02, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Unnecessary Edits Hello, Could you please not make unnecessary edits like this where you just add a comma? It's completely unnecessary. Also, if you're going to make edits like this, please do it in one go instead of three edits. Making edits in that way is often highly annoying for other users. Amandelen (talk) 20:34, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Have to Leave the Trace I can't find any song titled "Have to Leave the Trace" featuring LOLA. If it's available somewhere, could you please link it here? If it's not, please read my first message again ("If the song is not...the place for that."). Amandelen (talk) 12:49, October 23, 2018 (UTC) About categories Hello, Please do not add new categories without discussing it with the community (if you want to add a new category make a forum post and I'll highlight it). "Christmas songs" is not a category we use right now and you should really discuss something making new categories. Amandelen (talk) 19:22, November 22, 2018 (UTC)